Unforgettable
by magicalhogwarts
Summary: "He just grinned at her. Lily Evans was one unforgettable girl." One-shot, review please!


A/N Hello everyone! Sorry it's been a long time! I had horrible writer's block and did not have any ideas! I hope you enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to the queen J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

James woke up drearily. He groggily opened his hazel eyes to find a blurry Head common room. He felt around for his glasses on the side table until they were found. James placed them around his head and stretched his arms above his head and brought them down until he felt something on top of him. It was a girl. And that girl was Lily Evans.

He tried to remember last night. It was the day before Christmas break, and Sirius and him had decided to throw a party to celebrate. James remembered Sirius singing "Hey Jude" rather terribly with his voice cracking in several different places. He remembered drinking a little firewhiskey, but not too much to be sloshed.

And that Lily came later to the party and sat with Remus. He remembered taking her away to dance, and that she drank a little too much firewhiskey. He remembered having to carry her back to the Head common room since she wasn't able to walk. They must have just fallen asleep together on the couch; James couldn't quite remember.

He had fancied the girl since fourth year, even though she rejected him on several (well, more than several) occasions. But, in sixth year, things had changed between them. Lily had suggested a true between them, and that they try to be civil to each other…for the sake of the group. James agreed (what bloke wouldn't?) and from that day on, they were friends. It was a little rocky at the beginning. They weren't sure how to act around the other, since they had never actually talked normally to one another before that didn't involve a screaming match.

But, as time went on, they become good friends. And throughout the summer, they wrote to one another. A lot.

And now, in seventh year, Lily was appointed Head Girl and surprisingly, James to Head Boy. And that they blossomed their friendship more. They spent a lot of time together, doing duties, patrolling, and study sessions in their own common room.

He looked back down at the sleeping Lily before him. She was breathing slowly and her back moving up and down as she inhaled and exhaled. He took a moment to notice how beautiful she was. Her eyes had no makeup on and her hair was pinned back on both sides. She had the same clothes from last night on; even her boots were still on.

James smiled in spite of himself, and wondered if she knew how much he liked her. No, loved her. It was safe to say that James Potter loved Lily Evans.

"Good morning," he said, as he noticed her eyes open sleepily.

"Hello, James," she replied, smiling. She made the notion to get up off James, but he pulled her back down and rested his hand on her back.

"You know, as comfortable as you are, we have to get up." Lily smirked and James did as well.

"Ah, it can wait a little bit. Happy Christmas break!" James cheered, grinning at her. She laughed at his childishness. This made James grin even more. He loved to make her laugh.

"Indeed. Thanks for staying with me for break. I didn't want to go home and listen to Petunia talk about wedding plans."

"No problem."

They were silent for a few moments until Lily sat up straight and ran to her room. James was puzzled. Did he do something wrong? He waited a couple minutes until Lily came out of her room in a black winter jacket and snow boots. She had a hat in her hand and a Gryffindor scarf around her neck.

"It's snowing! It's snowing!" She chanted as she ran into the bathroom to get ready. James laughed and ran to his room to get changed as well.

In about five minutes, they were ready to go outside. They forgot about breakfast and immediately dashed down the hall to the doors. They opened the large door to find snow wonderland. Lily gasped and tried to run into the snow but was stopped.

"Don't forget your hat," James said, and took the hat out of her hand. He placed it delicately on her head and she smiled up at him.

For a moment, they just stared at one another, lost in the other's eyes. Before he knew it, Lily was running into the snow. He sighed and followed her. She plopped down on the ground and sighed contently. James did the same, but in a less graceful manner, and lay down next to her.

"It's so beautiful," He exclaimed, picking some up in his hand. Suddenly, he turned to Lily, mischief in his eyes.

She seemed to know what he was thinking because faster than you could say "mischief managed", they were throwing snowballs at one another. James threw one at the back of Lily's head and grinned when she turned around, her face red.

"Oh, you're gonna get it, Potter," she said dangerously, as she threw on at his stomach.

He just laughed at her. Lily was much smaller than him, and to have someone so little try to intimidate him was humorous. Lily scrunched up her face in concentration and threw one at James' head, which he dodged like it was no big deal. Lily grinned mischievously as she picked another one up.

"Come on, Evans, do your worst. We've got all day," he teased, as she slowly walked towards him.

"Now, Potter, don't be arrogant," she replied, and placed her hand in his. It fit perfectly. She thumb rubbed the back of his calloused hand.

James gulped. _What is she doing? Did she like him? _

"I've wanted to do this for a long time," she said as she stood on her tiptoes and leaned forward towards James' face.

_Is she going to kiss me? Why am I freaking out? Okay, stay cool, don't screw up! Oh bloody hell! Lily Evans is going to kiss me!_

Suddenly, James felt a blast of coolness in his face. He pushed the snow out of his eyes and cleared his glasses. He glanced over to find Lily laughing extremely hard. She was covering her mouth to try and stop her uncontrollable laughter it but it couldn't be contained.

"Remember, in fourth year, when you shoved snow in my face and tried to kiss me? Payback, Potter." She smiled at him and raced off to another part of the grounds.

He just grinned at her. Lily Evans was one unforgettable girl.

* * *

How was it? Please review if you can, it only helps me improve! :) Plus, I love reading your comments!

_xoxo, Caroline_


End file.
